Green Machine
Green Machine was what became of some good men and women who served their country even as the bombs fell to end the world they knew. When the clouds of ash finally settled and those nuclear fires had cooled or mutated into a warm green glow., The troops left behind had little choice but to seek each other out. All that was of the old world had changed and most of what remained had too little tollerance for their rotted yet undying flesh. Army, Navy, Airforce, Marines. Coast guard and Boarder Patrol. * All active duty and or reserve military forces alike, they had been true to their oath of allegiance. Sadly the same could not be said of their Enclaved leaders on Oct,23rd 2077. By 2147 some of these refuge troops had stitched together a motley collection of crews for a mismatched, patchwork, salvaged fleet of sea going and inlet river way worthy vessels that more or less had Coastal Commonweath markings or other varied Enclave military applications. The Green Machine's consensus was that their government had broken faith with their accord. All those pre war oaths of allegiance were clearly one sided and so Green Machine forged a new accord. *''Dead flesh floats and the rest can drown in their own blood.'' *There is no after life! 2077 Self serving Enclaves of the old word's many Commonwealth states had put an end to American Dreams for those DAMNED ZOMBIES who were not Polite enough to die in their government's fallout. War plays Hell on an Undead mind * "The Green Machine will make the world better" ~ "So say all Green Machine!" There after, worn out Green Machine Ghoul limbs, as well as noses, eyes, odd bits and pieces, many that would maybe, just be best, not, to speak of, would be replaced with prosthetics.. Green Machine's best minds became obsessed with their own lack of faith in an after life. The eternal undead, it seemed, required a lot of maintenance... They would turn to gene therapy, synthetic hair plugs and cloned organs for a start. Then came the integrated circuitry liberated from government facilities to support their ever so slightly, more radical enhancements, untill some time around the year 2195 their prosthetics tech had begun to evolve into more self intuitive upgrades. By the year 2282 Green Machine no longer saw them selves as a part of the human race, so no smooth skin would ever after be considered more than a passing obstacle to Green Machine's goals to rule the east coast and unite all ghouls under the old world's flag, eternally... * "Hell it's self would boil at their wake " or so they wished and sang as sea chanties to inspire their spark to darker deeds against all non gouls and ultimately the world ! Written by SaintPain→ '''That was broke afore I got here. Gallery Double click on pics for a more close up disturbing view. GreenMac.jpg|What was that about my attitude ? VendettaGreen.jpg|Twisted Metal, Rust & Radioactive Hate PLEASE.jpg|Have you met my brother ? Category:Factions Category:Robots